Love Always, Cassi: The New Threat
by purplePhenomena
Summary: AU Cassi thought that the Sirius chapter of her life was over, but with him on the run, and her son forming a friendship with Harry Potter, it appears as though it wasn't over yet...please read the first one to understand back story, though not necessary.
1. Observations and Letters

**Author's Noter: So, this story is a continuation of my Love Always, Cassi story. IT IS AU. It is nearly impossible to write a story including my OCs without it being rather severely AU. It does, however, disregard my other stories, and therefore, my other OC, Rory, does not exist. Don't try to make this story line up with my other ones, I warn you now, because it DOES NOT WORK. It will, however, roughly follow the outline of the book.**

**Heidelberg, Germany, August 24, 1993.**

Cassi Sinclaire-Black sighed as she glanced out the window. It was evening, and the slanting sun burned through the countryside and the glass pane of the window of her house. To call it a house was a loose interpretation; it was really more of a cottage. The cottage did come with a lot of land, land that was frequently used by her twelve year old son, Alex. It was the single redeeming quality about the house. She started up as Alex slammed the front door open.

"Alex," she barked sharply, "How many times do I have to tell you not to slam the door like that?"

"At least once more, mother dearest." Came the cheeky reply.

Cassi sighed and rolled her eyes. Her son was quite a bit like his father, with several of his worst traits: he was cheeky, he was arrogant, and he was impulsive. But he also had some of Sirius' best traits. He was kind, and noble, and loyal to a fault, just as his father had been.

Standing with a sigh, Cassi went to go make dinner for her son. She moved to the kitchen, banging around pots and pans, trying to decide what to make. Alex entered behind her. That was another thing about Alex. He inherited his father's ability to sneak, as well as his sense of humor. Cassi growled under her breath as the fireworks in the fridge, set there by her son, went off in her face.

"ALEX."

"Yes, mummy darling?"

"You know what? Never mind."

Cassi grinned to herself. It hadn't only been Sirius who had been good at playing pranks.

Alex considered his mother from across the kitchen table. She was absorbed in the evening edition of the Daily Prophet, some British newspaper. Alex had never been to Britain. His mother said it wasn't safe for them. Shaking his head, Alex returned to his examination of his mother. She was beautiful, and it wasn't even his prejudice as her son that made him think so. He saw the looks the men gave her, wherever they were. He also saw the way she never returned those looks. His mother had never dated again after his father.

Alex paused to consider this. He was certain his mother still loved his father, because she still wore her engagement ring on a chain around her neck. But his father had left them. Not voluntarily, he was assured by his mother, but nevertheless, he had left. He thought that maybe his mother should just move on with it.

He examined his mother's wide blue eyes and long, golden-blond hair that fell heavily past her hips, as it had in the pictures from her school days. He examined her fine, delicate features that looked like they had been intentionally sculpted. Yes, his father had been a very stupid man to leave.

He was so absorbed in his observation that he almost missed his mother's gasp. He looked up sharply. His mother was staring at the paper in horror. She folded it quickly, and Alex got a glimpse of a man with long, tangled hair snarling at the camera before she ran upstairs, taking the paper with him.

Later that night, Alex watched their owl, Sterling, sail away into the night.

**Hogwarts, Scotland, August 24, 1993**

Albus Dumbledore had seen a great many things in his lifetime, but this letter ranked among the strangest.

_Albus,_

_I understand it has been quite a while since you last heard from me. 12 years, in fact. But I am quite sure you remember me. I am no longer in Britain, though my location will remain undisclosed, but I read the Prophet. Imagine my surprise when I find out that my former fiancé has escaped from prison. But I have more important news. Albus, I have a son. His name is Alessander James Sinclaire-Black. He is twelve. I want him to come to Hogwarts this upcoming year, as I fear that he is not safe with Sirius on the loose. Please owl me your reply as soon as you can._

_Regards,_

_Cassieopia Sinclaire-Black_

Albus stared at the letter in his hands before taking out a new sheet of parchment and a quill and beginning to pen his reply, a plan forming in the back of his mind.


	2. Meetings and Photos

Alessander James Sinclaire-Black had never been so nervous before in his entire life. He was about to enter one of the most revered places in the history of almost forever. Diagon Alley. He'd been upset, at first, at having to go to Britain to go to Hogwarts for his second year, but it was better than Durmstrang. And now, here he stood, in the back court of the Leaky Cauldron, about to go get his school supplies.

"Alex, remember what I told you."

"I know, Mother. No backstory. I understand."

"Of course you do."

With a deep breath, Cassi tapped on the correct brick to give them access to the famed Alley.

Several hours, and several stores, later, the pair were sitting outside an ice cream parlor, eating large double scoops of ice cream, chocolate fudge for Alex and strawberry and vanilla for Cassi. She suddenly stopped eating when a young boy, only a little older than Alex himself, entered and sat at a table. The boy had messy, jet-black hair and green eyes, and Alex had to wonder what had his mother all in a tizzy.

The boy seemed to be a regular here, as the owner came out to discuss History of Magic with him. Alex's curiosity was piqued. Once the owner left, on the pretense of throwing away some napkins, he walked by the boy. His head was bent over a long scroll of parchment. He stopped and outright stared for a moment until the boy looked up.

Harry was feeling a little anxious. First, the pretty blond woman was staring at him. That was nothing new. But instead of awe, she seemed terrified and anxious at the same time. Then, the boy who was sitting with her was standing in front of him, staring. Harry could feel his eyes on the back of his neck.

He glanced up at the boy. He was the kind of boy Harry wished he was. He was tall, already taller than Harry, even though he appeared to be a little bit younger. He had finely sculpted features and wide gray eyes. His dark hair was swept across his forehead and out of his eyes. Which were still staring.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped.

The boy smirked, then stuck out his hand.

"Alessander Sinclaire."

Harry stared at the boy's hand. It was thin, and pale, and seemingly unthreatening, but you could never be sure. He eyed it warily. The boy sighed.

"This is the part when you shake my hand, tell me your name, and make a comment about Hogwarts."

Harry blinked owlishly at the boy.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will walk away from here assuming you're rude. And believe you me, it's a bad idea to make such a reputation."

"Well, I think I will go with the trend, in that case. My name is Harry potter."

Alessander's eyes flashed.

"Potter? As in, James Potter?"

Harry stared.

"How do you know my dad's name?"

This boy, this Alessander, smirked again.

"You'd have to talk to my mother about that one." Alessander pointed to the pretty blond woman. Doubts instantly sprung into Harry's head. Had this woman really known his father? He decided to take a chance. He nodded to Alessander, who led him over to where the woman was sitting. She stared at him the entire way.

"Hello."

"Hello, Harry."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've known you for quite a while, actually. I was there when you were born, but I haven't seen you since you were only a year old."

Harry stared at her incredulously.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

The woman smiled.

"You don't. But I can prove it."

With that, she reached into her purse and extracted a small, leather wallet. She opened it and gulped. She flipped through the pages until she found the one she wanted. She handed it to Harry.

Harry stared. Smiling back from him, eyes bright, was a couple he recognized as his parents. The woman was standing next to Lily, holding in her arms a tiny baby Harry. The man he knew to be his father had an arm slung around the blond woman, grinning at the camera. They looked so happy. Harry could feel tears well up in his eyes.

"Is this real?"

"Yes, it is," Alessander cut in here. "Magical photos can't be forged."

Harry nodded and gulped, staring at his parents.

"Harry, my name is Cassi, Cassi Sinclaire, and I was one of your parents' best friends."


	3. Decisions and Properties

Harry was nervous. And why wouldn't he be? How many times in your life does someone randomly approach you on the street and claim to be your godmother? That wasn't exactly what had happened, but it was close. So now he, Cassi, and Alex were on their way up to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore had agreed to meet them there and sort out all the problems.

Dumbledore put his head into his hands. He had had a sneaking suspicion that, when Cassi returned to the country, something like this would happen. And it had, sooner than he had expected, but it had happened.

And now what? Would he allow Cassi to take Harry with the knowledge that Sirius would soon come looking for them both? Or would he allow them all to suffer, but safely hidden? He wasn't sure which was safer. Cassi was a formidable witch, but her judgment would be clouded where Sirius was concerned.

With a sigh, he said, "Come in."

The door swung open to reveal Cassi, with her hand poised to knock on the door. She narrowed her eyes at him, as was her usual reaction. Behind her stood two dark haired boys. The first was familiar, with unmanageable hair and bright green eyes behind round glasses. The second he had never seen before, but this boy brought back the echoes of the past. Slightly taller than Harry, even though he was younger, with dark hair. But his wasn't messy; it was perfectly arranged, swept across his forehead and out of his wide gray eyes.

It was Cassi's son, and also, obviously, Sirius'.

"Hello, young man," Dumbledore said to the boy.

"Hello, sir," was the polite reply, "My name is Alessander Sinclaire Black."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Your son, Cassi?"

Cassi rolled her eyes, something she had gotten quite good at over the years while attempting to keep up with Lily and Remus.

"Yes, Albus. Alessander."

"Named after your sister, I assume?"

Cassi looked down and nodded. Alex looked at his mother strangely. She had never mentioned a sister, much less a sister he was named after.

"And Harry, how are you?"

Harry bit his lip, then looked up at his Headmaster.

"Good, sir, but a little confused."

"Confused? How so?"

Harry frowned.

"Cassi told me she is my godmother."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I wish she had told you in some other form, but, as the wife of your godfather, she would be your godmother."

"Actually," corrected Cassi, "It's fiancée. I'm his fiancée."

"Whatever the title, she does have the right to take you in, if you wish."

Harry glanced at the woman standing next to him. To live with someone who had known his parents and been close enough to be his godmother? Maybe she would care for him more than the Dursleys, but they were all Harry knew.

Somewhere new? With someone new? He wasn't so sure.

"I can see you have some doubts, Mr. Potter. Care to voice them?"

Harry shook his head. Cassi smiled sadly.

"Harry, why don't you stay with me for a week, before moving, and see what it's like? See if you want to move?"

Harry looked up at his godmother. There were unspoken fears and concern in her eyes, as well as happiness and kindness. An ocean of kindness. He nodded, slowly, unsure of himself.

"Excellent," Alex grinned, "You won't regret it Harry, I promise."

And with that, it was agreed that Harry would stay the rest of the summer with Cassi and Alex in their house in the heart of London.

"There we go. Alex, why don't you go start dinner? I would like to talk to Harry, if you don't mind."

Harry was staring around himself in wonder, still in awe of the house around him. It was grand and it reeked of money. The hall that they were standing in had dark red walls, with deep purple and green Oriental rugs underfoot. The molding and furniture was all dark wood. The furniture consisted of a table in a nook by the door, with a lamp on it. It was a real, oil burning lamp, and it was golden, giving of a warm glow. There was a chair and a coatrack across the hall, both elaborate and carved.

Cassi led the way past a grand staircase, a closed door, and a wide archway which, when Harry peered in, appeared to lead into a grand ballroom. They came to the end of the hall, and reached two doors. One was open, and led into the kitchen, where he could see Alex washing vegetables. The other Cassi opened to enter into a cozy living room. The walls were golden, the wood dark, and the cushions red. There was a large fireplace, and armchairs, and a large sofa facing a set of French windows that appeared to open onto a patio.

He turned to Cassi, eyes wide, and she grimaced.

"Sorry about the house. I haven't had a chance to redecorate yet, so it's still the same as it was when my parents lived here."

"This was your parent's house?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You must be really rich."

Cassi laughed.

"I suppose you could say that. But if you think that this is grand, just wait and see Sinclaire Mansion, or, better yet, Potter Manor."

"Potter Manor?"

"Yes, it was your father's ancestral family home. All pureblood families have them."

"But I'm not pureblood!"

Cassi laughed again.

"Sure you are. Or, at least, your dad was. The Potters were one of the most respected of the Light purebloods."

"Light purebloods?"

"More commonly called bloodtraitors, but I prefer Light purebloods."

"Oh. What about you?"

"No, my family was technically a Dark family, although, as the lone remaining Sinclaire, I suppose I can claim that my family is Light, and be right about that."

"So, you have a manor? And this house?"

"Among other properties."

"Other properties? Oh boy."

Cassi laughed for a third time.

"Yes, other properties. Someday, we can take a tour of them, and maybe the Potter properties as well. Well, the ones in the country, at any rate."

"Where is Potter Manor, Miss…."

"It's Cassi. Call me Cassi. It's south of London, out in the countryside, in a small town called Lion's Paw. Though, that isn't even the oldest of the Potter homes. The oldest is in a town called Godric's Hollow, and dates back to a time before the Potters were even called the Potters. It dates back to the time of the Founders, if James is to be believed."

"I…wow. Just wow."

Cassi laughed again, and this time, Harry joined in.


End file.
